Count on it
by George.TheGirlOnFire
Summary: Clove has finally moved up to sector 2, a student determined to win the games. she's talented but so is Cato an older student who takes an unusaul interest in her, It's her and Cato before and maybe during the games. please review
1. Chapter 1

I was pushed into a small room with my parents right behind me. It wasn't very nice in here but it held a purpose. Today would be decided if I would move up into sector two to train with children older than me all here for one purpose. To kill. And to bring the honour of winning the hunger games to district 2.

My name is Clove Bridges. I am 15. My one soul purpose at the moment is to win the hunger games. and I am going to. I have long black hair, pale skin with a few freckles and dark emerald eyes. I am small in size. And nothing particularly to look at. The only thing I take pride in is my skills. I could kill. Knives were my weapon and I was good at what I did. The smaller the knife the more deadlier I could be with it. Small but deadly. Exactly like me.

the room has four small but polished perfectly white walls, in the middle of the room stood a long table which three people were sitting at, one a women who hairs in a tight bun and looks strict is eyeing me with a look of disbelief on her face, 'great' I think to myself, I never got on with people like this mainly because I had a problem doing anything anyone told me to do. I was not sociable unless I had to be. I was strong, tough and a merciless killer.

There was another women next to her who was small in stature but I wasn't deterred. Size meant nothing and I knew this well and I knew this women to, she had been one of the first games I had ever watched, this women could kill viciously. She was looking at me intensely. I could tell she was interested in me. Who wouldn't be I thought. I could stand 30 meters away from a target and still hit it perfectly. It could be moving at any speed and I would still aim and hit perfectly. I could kill quickly and effortlessly. And this had given me confidence and attitude. I won't stand for people telling me I wasn't good enough.

Next to her sat a hard faced man I also recognized this man his name was Brutus. His parents should have named him Brutal I thought. Because that's what his games were brutal. This man could kill pretty well. He'd won by taking out the entire pack of careers not 2 minutes after the gong had sounded at the cornucopia. The career tributes being from districts 1, 2 and 4 and any other tributes that the careers like or who have a certain skill. I remember watching this man thinking he was smart, he had just taken out all serious competition before the games had even started. After that he just picked off the weaker tributes from all the 'weaker' districts like 10, 11 and 12.

"ah Mr and Mrs Bridges" said the strict looking women " I am Marrica penning . this Diella Silva and Brutus Steele" she says motioning to the small women and hard faced man next to her "we are here to discuss Clove Bridges moving up a sector allowing her to train with the older students"

"yes we're very proud of her" my father said. This was his dream to have me participate in the hunger games. he had given me my first knife when I was just 5. He wanted this more than me. He wanted to be the father of a district winner. I would be that winner.

"I am sure you are" says Marrica. I could already tell I didn't like this women at all. "as you may know we have been watching clove closely over these past few weeks and we are very pleased with her performances, she has already shown great potential and has taken on and beaten most of the children in her sector"

I couldn't help but smile. Beaten was a bit of an understatement I had wiped the floor with all of the other 15 year olds. There were two sectors to training, sector one was for the 12 to 15 year olds and sector two was for the 16 to 18 year olds. I was being interviewed to move up a year early as I had already beaten everybody in the first sector twice. My father threw me a proud look. Which I returned with a smug smirk.

"so will clove be moving up" asked my father eagerly getting down to business as if his life depended on it.

"well we certainly like her attitude and her spirit, and she's strong healthy and fit" say's Diella the women next to Maricca. Now that I look at her I notice how sort of pretty this women is, striking long blonde hair flowing hair she let fall into her lap, subtle blue eyes and plump lips. She looked at me with a knowing look. She was the complete opposite of Marrica who had long chestnut coloured hair pulled into a tight bun and small beady brown eyes. Who looked at me with a casting off look. This annoyed me more than anything. How dare she I could cut her up like a piece of meat if I wanted to.

"so she is moving up" my mother adds. I had never really had anything to do with my mother she was just there. I felt no feeling towards her. She hadn't really helped or paid attention to me growing up. At the age of 12 I was shipped of to sector one training camp which was sort of like a boarding school and she never visited me. father did.

"well there's just one problem" Marrica adds "It's her size, normally I would expect girls her age to be bigger and taller" this pisses me off intensely. I had always been a little conscious of my size and this women had just insulted me.

"so what you're not letting me move up because I'm a little smaller than average" I say nastily "that is complete bullshit"

my father throws me a warning look and adds in a warning tone "clove"

" well Clove" Diella adds "It's just that we're worried that the older students will have a bigger advantage over you" that's a lie I think. They don't care about what other students think. they think I'm weak and I can't stand it. I won't stand for it.

"I am not weak "I snarl at her. She just smiles and adds "I don't think you're weak".

"I'm not." Then I notice she said I. She doesn't think I'm weak. "then who does" I snap

Her eyes travel over to Marrica who looks stoutly at me. I glare back "I can kill. And my size is not a weakness. It's an advantage" this wasn't a lie I was light on my feet. I could run faster than all the other girls in sector one, I was more agile. I could sneak up on people easily.

"Clove I understand that it's just these older students will see your size as a weakness and use it against you. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you, would we?" Marrica says with a sneer. and I glare at her. My blood boiling. She couldn't care less if I died. I couldn't care less if she died. If anything I want to be the one to do it.

This brings a smile on my face and I grip the handle of the knife in my pocket.

"well I would end them before they even have a chance to think of me as weak . I would do this" I say and I throw my knife straight at her head. Of course it misses I wasn't trying to kill her, just get it to stick in the wall behind her head. If I had been trying to kill her she'd be dead. she flinches as the knife comes whistling past her head and sticks into the wall. I didn't need to check if it had stuck. I knew it had. I never miss. Ever.

Then Brutus chimes up for the first time he's laughing "I like this one. She's precious. Look at that stick in the wall. Kids got talent. She's in." He adds me a wink before chuckling again.

Marrica looks livid. Just to piss her off more I throw her a huge smug smile that causes her whole face to go red with anger. This is going to be fun.

"ah excellent. Thankyou very much, she's so pleased" my father adds. His face says it all. He's proud. This is the proudest day in his life. He throws me a look of complete joy. He's ecstatic.

"nice one swidheart" Diella smiles at me. I see in her expression she never under estimated me like Marrica did. "she will need to be at sector two in the morning at 7" she adds to my parents. "see you there" she looks at me "and bring your attitude" she adds

"count on it" I mutter darkly. She laughs.

Marrica still looks furious. I've proved her wrong and she knows this.

" thankyou very much" my mother adds before getting up

"bye precious" brutus adds giving me another wink.

Outside my father grabs me and shouts "you did it clove. As I knew you would. Oh I'm so proud. Well done. You're definitely going into the games" he shouts happily pulling me home whistling. That night we celebrate. Well me and father do. Mother just claps, congratulates me and smiles. God she's such a downer I think. I don't stay up late as tomorrow I'm going to sector two with the older students and who knows who I'll meet. All the better for me all the worse for them I think before falling asleep quicker than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning at 5:30. Father is downstairs smiling making breakfast. "wheres mother" I say looking around noticing her absence. "she'll be down in a little while" father adds. He hiding something I can tell. But I don't really care. So I just say "okay"

While he cooks I go upstairs brush my hair and my teeth. Pull on clothes. Tight black trousers and a dark navy blue t-shirt. Perfect for training. As I walk downstairs the smell of bacon fills my nose. My father being important man in the district had enough money to buy us good food and a big house. Not that I cared. It was nice to live happily but I would become a victor in the years to come. And would win a house in victors village. So I was set. And I didn't like people caring for me. I could do it myself. I had always been independent and much more mature than normal girls my age.

"so good luck clove" father says as we eat "remember don't let people think you can be pushed around because of your size. Show them you're not to be messed with "he means well. So I just say "don't worry I will" and he smiles at me.

"oh another thing" he says and I look up "mmm" I reply. He looks into my eyes and says seriously "don't get too close to anyone. I mean anyone." I'm kind of shocked by this. Not that I ever get close to people anyway. but that he feels the need to add this.

"why do you say that" I say puzzled "I never get on with any other kids anyway I say"

"I know that" he replies "It's just that if you let someone in, they become a weakness. Your weakness. And you can't afford that" he says with a serious tone

"don't worry father" I say looking at him "I never let anyone in. Never will" I have that determined sound to my voice. He knows I mean what I say.

"good girl kiddo" he says then throws a loving look at my mother and I see it. As much as I don't like her. She is fathers weakness. He loves her. He let her in. And now she's his weakness. Well that won't happen to me I think. mother smiles back at him but she say's nothing to me. as usual.

At 6:45 we're outside sector 2. All my luggage is in mine and fathers hands. Sector 2 is larger building than sector one. I gulp. I admit to myself I'm a little nervous. A little. Not that I'd ever admit it to anyone. I easily blank my face of all emotion. I do this. and turn to my father "I won't be home for the first two weeks" I say looking up at him. The sectors were like boarding schools. You could go home at the weekend if you wanted to. But I wouldn't for the first few weeks I wanted to train hard and get settled in. Father knew this.

He smiled. "I knew you wouldn't" then the doors open and out comes Diella smiling.

"ah here she is" Diella adds in a playful tone "if it isn't my little ball of blind anger and fury" she says laughing.

I smile "Well someone's got to put Marrica in her place" I smile, Diella laughs "Well make sure you give her hell then" she replies laughs again. I start to like this women, she's different. Hard and a killer yet she has a softer side. She makes me calm. "I'll stand over here while you say goodbye to your family" she says walking over to the side.

I turn to my father. I will miss him the most. He looks at me proud with a hint of sadness in there. He trained me when I was younger and now I was on my own."well kiddo. This is it" he says with a smile that reaches his eyes he bends down and whispers in my ear "love you kiddo make me proud" and tears begin in my eyes but I stop them. I don't show weakness "count on it" I whisper back he laughs and I hug him. "I'll miss you" I tell him and he replies "as I will you"

I then turn to my mother, she looks at me. no emotion on her face. Like mine. I must get this from her. She than says in a stiff voice "goodbye clove. Remember we are both very proud of you" I look at her this is all the goodbye I get. She is pathetic. "." is all I say and she nods. They both start walking off.

I turn to Diella who scrutinizes my face looking for weakness. I show her none. She's satisfied and smiles "come on trouble" she calls and I walk with all my stuff in to the building. "this way to the dorms" she says looking at me. I nod to show I heard her. The hallways are smallish. Just enough space for two people to walk side by side and they are painted in black. Snazzy I think as I'm led into a hallway with about 20 wooden doors leading to rooms all exactly the same except each have a different number painted in black on them.

"this is yours" Diella days "you're in number 27 okay" she asks. I nod going into the room. It's smaller than my one at home and my old one in sector one. It has a small bed in the middle of the room and a cupboard in the corner. "yeah thanks" I say to Diella "no problem if you need anything come to see me and I'll help you could also talk to my son...at this I trail off into a daydream I think about the other students. I won't trust any of them. And if they even add anything about my size. They are done for.

"clove did you hear what I said" Diella says "mmm" I say then I remember she started to talk about her son. not that I cared. "yeah see your son and stuff" I say with a smile she nods "good. Trainings at 10. Don't be late. Brutus will introduce you" "okay" I reply

as she walks out she adds "remember what I sad about my son. Oh and Brutus can't wait to see you he thinks you've got great potential" with one quick smile she's gone. Brutus was cool. He let me in here. I'd show off for him. Show him he made the right choice letting me in. Then Diella's son she said he'd help. I didn't need help. But still good to know someone. What was his name again? Cabo or cano or calo? Something like that. I wasn't really listening. Oh well.

so training at 10. I had an hour to kill so I just unpacked my things. Thinking about what trainings going to be like. I'm still a little nervous but I can handle myself. And I can handle a knife just as easy. So after finishing unpacking It was 9:55, I walked down to where Diella showed me. the large double door had the words TRAINING CENTRE painted onto it, I stared. Not scared. Just a little nervous. No. I was clove. I was a killer. I was not scared. I think and with that I push the double doors open and walk in.

The room is huge. Twice the size of sector one's training room. Along one wall is a display of weapons. Every weapon you can think of is sitting on that wall. Swords, spears, bows and arrows, guns, whips, huge metal darts, and knives. I home in on the knives I've never seen so many I love it. I walk straight over to them. People look at me as I pass. The new kid. But I don't care I just want to see the knives. As I reach where they are I hear a voice behind me chuckling "hey precious, how'd I know you'd go for them first" I turn and there stands brutus. "lucky guess" I say and he laughs

"suppose so. Give me 30 minutes and I'll introduce you. Get acquainted with the knives I want a demonstration" with that he walks off. Demonstration oh good I think. Time to show everyone what I can do. That I can shine. that one wrong move with me and they're dead.

I grab 3 silver knives with a intricate pattern on them. No way to describe them they are beautiful with their wooden oak handles and silver swirls. I turn to find a dummy to practise on when I notice him.

He's about 30 meters away practising with a huge sword that looks like it weighs as much as I do. He's slashing and chopping and hacking the dummy into small pieces. He's got huge muscles and dirty blonde hair that's in his face. He looks about 17 or 18. As he chops his muscles flex. I admit I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him. I look around I'm not the only one watching several other girls and boys are too.

The girls watch him giggling. Eugh. I think to myself. I hate girls like that, always giggling and being girly. Well not me. I'm tough. And I'm a killer. I don't throw myself at boys. I had never really been interested in getting a boyfriend because I had no time for it. For distractions. It wouldn't help me. I was going to win the hunger games. And the boys are looking at him with awed expressions. There's no mistaking it, this boys top dog. He's the leader . The one not to mess with. He's deadly. I can't stop myself from looking. The way he swings the sword around is memorizing like it's an art, like he's a dancer and this is his dance. he does it perfectly.

Then he swings the sword at a dummy 10 meters away and he misses. people gasp, him missing is obviously rare. He roars in temper. A temper doesn't help in the hunger games. It makes you loose control and It'll only get him killed quicker. I laugh. I never loose control. But just as I laugh he turns around and faces me completely. I know he's seen me laughing and he's livid, fuck.

"What are you laughing at" he shouts at me. oh crap. So much for staying out of the way. He looks furious.

"nothing" I reply calmly just loud enough for him to hear

"really" he shouts walking towards me. He lifts up the sword end and I know what he's going to do before he does it. I act quickly. Instinct takes over and I do what I can to save my life. I fling my knives straight at him. Not to kill. The knives hit his shirt and pin him to the wall behind. All three stick. Like I aimed.

I hear a gasp, and look around everyone's looking at us now. Even Brutus. They all have shocked looks. I knew it. No one ever challenged this boy. The boy pulls out my knives with a grunt. Then starts walking up to me. he's standing right above me looking down. He's like twice my size and looks like with one small twist of his arm he could break me. I can't make out his expression. I stand and look straight into his eyes. They are a subtle blue. He stares back. I stand my ground. I'm not scared. I won't show weakness. I wait for the blow to come. He could easily break me. but he doesn't. Why doesn't he?

He says in a strong boyish voice "you miss?" everyone around us is holding their breath. Determined to hear what he says.

I glare at him and reply in a cold indifferent voice "I never miss"

He quirks his eyebrow "hmmm" he says "you're different aren't you"

"I'm stronger than I look" I reply darkly

He does something I don't expect, he chuckles "bet you are tiger." Throwing me my knives back. I catch each one.

I scowl. "I wouldn't laugh because next time I won't miss" I snarl.

This makes him laugh more. He radiates smugness and confidence. "Cato Silva" he says sticking out his hand. I just look at it. I don't trust him. And he knows it. "you're supposed to shake it and tell me your name. I don't bite you know ...well not now at least" he says with a wink and my stomach goes in to knots immediately. why I have no idea.

"I know." I say gripping his hand. I don't back down. it's huge and completely engulfs mine. He laughs at this. I'm expecting him to break my hand or something but he's gentle. Gentle?. This is not a word I would ever have used to describe this boy or Cato now I know his name. Gentle yet forceful.

"Clove Bridges" I say

"ah well clove welcome to sector 2" he says patronizingly "thanks" I reply icily.

He laughs. Then I'm aware of everyone still watching us. I drop his hand and take a step back. Just then Brutus comes up, "ah Cato I see you've met Clove" Cato nods and throws me a smug smile. I want to punch him. "Yeah mother mentioned her, she lives up to her reputation I can tell you that" he says with another wink at me. smug bastard I think. Wait who's his mother. And how does she know me. but before I can say anything Brutus is pulling me towards a stage over in one corner.

In a loud voice Brutus shouts "Everyone this is Clove Bridges, she's moved up a year earlier due to her outstanding performances in sector one" at this a girl laughs, I look at her. She's typically perfect. Long blonde hair. Large brown eyes. And the perfect hour glass figure. As she laughs she looks at me a smug and nasty look crossing her face. I glare back. What was up with this girl. Either way she wouldn't get an upper hand on me.

"so Clove will give us a demonstration" Brutus says throwing me a knowing look that said show them. What you can do. What they shouldn't mess with. I nod. He motions his head "take it away precious"

Just then I notice Cato pushing his way to the front. He goes and stands over by a large pillar. Leaning his back on it with his arms crossed he gives me a smile. All it say's is let's see what you've got. I would love kick him in the gut but right now I had to perform

I am given more knives. As well as the three silver ones I already had in my hand. Not as nice or as sharp as the silver one but they'll do. With that I start to fling the knives at the dummy's. Each knife hitting what would be the head or heart or major organ of each dummy. I don't miss. as usual. Then I stop. I turn to Brutus "can you make them move" I ask looking at the targets to my left he chuckles "sure thing princess" and as they start moving I fling the knives at them once more. As usual It's a perfect hit each time.

Then I'm down to the three silver knives. what to do with these. Then it hits me. I fling one over my left shoulder where Brutus stand and my knife barley misses his head and hits straight in the wall behind him. people looked shocked. I hear him laugh as I turn looking for another target. I spot her the girl with blonde hair. I nickname her blondie. I fling my knife straight at her. I must admit if there's any knife I would want to not miss, it would be this one. Hitting her would give me great pleasure. But it misses. DAMN. It hits the padding wall behind her. This wipes the smug smile straight off her pretty little face. If looks could kill I would be dead. she's pissed off. But she can't help but be impressed with my skills. I see it in her eyes. I see another thing to. Fear. Excellent.

Just then I see Cato laughing to my left whether at me or the girl I'm not sure, but I fling one at his head to. Of course I miss. and it hits the pillar. Still as the knife was flinging at him I couldn't help but feel powerless. And hoping for it to miss. I knew it would of course. But I'd never felt so scared of hitting a target. Why? I don't know. But I stop stand up straight and the rooms goes silent. They weren't expecting that. I see it in their faces. I am now another threat to them. Some even looked scared like blondie. Excellent.

"well Isn't she something" Brutus says standing up holding one of my silver knives "nice one. you're precious princess. Keep it up" I nod a smug smirk appearing on my face. He was pleased. I'd shown everyone. Then he turns to the rest of the children and say's "well don't you lot have training to be getting on with" and everyone goes back to their individual activities. I smile. "Clove you can go" I nod heading for the knives station. I practise using each individual knife loving each one. But I feel eyes on me. and as I turn there he is. Cato. His muscles flexing. His eyes boring straight into mine. He looks impressed. He's not even trying to cover up he's staring. So I stand my ground and stare back. More menacingly. He laughs and turns around. Going back to use a sword and dummy's.

Not a bad morning I think to myself. Although I've definitely made an enemy in blondie. She hates me. and I love it.


	3. Chapter 3

I watch as each of my knives pierce the skin of the dummy's, each shot hits perfectly. Each shot more deadly than the last. I had finally tested all the knives in sector 2. None were as good as the silver one I first tried, but many came in close second. I felt eyes on the back of my head. Jeesh. Doesn't this boy ever give it a break. I grind my teeth. I don't even bother turning around because when I do I'll know what I'll find. Him. Staring back at me with those piercing subtle yet deep blue eyes and an expression I can't make out. Normally I can read people well. I know their expressions. How they're feeling almost their thoughts, but this boy nothing.

An alarm goes off through sector 2. It's loud and it erupts causing silence. Not that there was much noise in the first place. Mostly it was the clangs of the weapons hitting the dummy's or the grunt of a student as they put all of their concentration into hitting a target. I stare around. Not knowing what this bell meant. luckily Brutus saves me by shouting "LUNCH AS USUAL, COME ON YOU LOT GET MOVING" lunch. oh good I was really hungry.

I walk through the double doors into a room not as big as the training centre but large enough. Identical wooden tables are set in rows and on those tables are dishes piled with food, mostly all of its healthy but there was some junk food there. The fruit looked good so did some of the meat. where was I going to sit. I look at the back tables, none of them were filled, I would just go and sit at one of them quietly. I noticed the middle table was filling up the quickest. It also happened to be the table with the deadliest students sat at it. I would avoid these lot. Watching them in training, they were the ones most serious about what we do. They were the future tributes. The future winners. All of them killers.

Just as I place a foot forwards. My sights set on the furthest table at the back. The empty one. I was used to being alone. In fact I preferred it. I don't exactly get on with people very well. I feel someone push me in the back and a low rugged voice say "you'll sit with me".

I turn and there he stands. His hand still on my back. Cato. Looking at me with that same expression. He pushes me forward. I'm about to resist and tell him to get the hell off of me but I don't. I'm pretty sure he won't take no for an answer. So I go along with him. He pulls me toward the middle table where the deadly students sit. I pull my back away from him and make my intention clear. But he just grips my wrist and pulls me towards the table still. I can't break free. His grips too tight, if I even tried to break free it would probably just break my wrist.

Ugh. How hard was it to keep a low profile. Cato was making it increasingly hard to stay off the radar.

I notice this table has six seats. Two boys and two girls sit at it already. One boy was huge with black hair. Not as big as Cato but he came close, and the other boy was not what I would expect to be a 'deadly' student. He must have a skill. Like me. He was tall and lanky with deep chocolate brown hair. He had muscles but they were no where near as prominent as the other boys. he looked up as me and Cato made our way through the crowd heading for the table. He had greyish greenish eyes that instantly zoomed in on me. The girls were pretty plain, both had light mousy brown hair and plain brown eyes. Not ugly not pretty, just plain.

We make it to the table and all eyes are on us "sit tiger" Cato demands. I'm about to argue he gives me a look that says don't argue you'll look stupid. So I sit.

I'm on left end of the table, with the two girls next to me. both boys sit to opposite on my right, the only available place left at the table is directly opposite me. great I think as Cato sits. Now I have to look at him to? My day just keeps getting better I think sarcastically.

Cato piles his plate with food and the other boy with the black hair does the same, the girls start to fussily go through the food, while the boy with chocolate hair just stares at me, his mouth pulled up slightly in one corner.

"I'm jackal" says the tall one with chocolate hair "this is bear" he says motioning to the boy with black hair to his right "Lola and kipsie" he says motioning the two girls "and well you already know Cato" he says suppressing a laugh,

"Clove" I reply in a uninterested voice.

" So clove you can sure throw those knives huh, it's rare we get a good knife thrower around her" jackal says. It's weird. But strangely I think I like him. I can tell he's talkative, yet he doesn't annoy me strangely enough and he looks at me like he's impressed. "thanks" I reply.

I hear a "UGH" upon turning around I find blondie standing right behind giving me another if looks could kill look. "you" she says in a harsh squeaky voice. It makes me want to laugh at how pathetic she is. "are in my seat"

"so" I say with a sneer

"so move" she says in a close to hysteria voice I laugh. "no thanks I like it here" it was a lie. I didn't practically enjoy sitting with a bunch of people I didn't know. Or with people in general but what choice did I have? And as a bonus it pissed Blondie off.

"I said move, or you won't have that smug little grin on your face for long"

"ha" I move my face dangerously close to hers. "I'd like to see you try, I will cut you from ear to ear in a split second, don't think I won't"

She's about to reply when Cato cuts her off "enough Sparkler" sparkler? What sort of name was that. how pathetic. Ha Sparkler. I laugh out loud. She throws me a furious look and is about to threaten me when Cato speaks up again. This time more aggravated "Sparkler there is other seats in this hall. go find one. clove sits with me now" she look like she's going to rip my head off. But with one last grimace she goes to find a table in the back.

I'm about to say something when Cato's words form in my head 'Clove sits with me now' he said me. not us. He said sits with me. this causes me to blush a little. Luckily everyone's to interested in eating to notice, but he still said me. why him. Why me. looks like Sparkler was his little bitch. A follower, someone who made him look better who offered compliments and praise at anything he did. Well If he was expecting me to do the same, he was clearly mistaken.

Cato and I sit in complete silence as we eat. No one says anything. Silence is my only comfort right now. I look up and Cato is staring straight at me, not saying anything just staring. Those blue eyes locking my own and keeping my gaze held there. At first it was the case of not backing down. Standing my ground and staring straight back like before, but now It was as if I couldn't look away. As If his gaze held me in place. It was during this time I noticed how naturally good looking Cato was. Normally I wouldn't have noticed or cared but something about him draws me in. His muscles prominent under his thin black shirt. The blonde almost fluffy looking hair that slightly draped over his eyes. That deadly blue twinkle his eyes held. He was dangerous.

The bell rang out through the hall. Signalling the end of lunch. I stand with the other students ready to continue afternoon training. I walk through the double doors of the training centre heading for the knives station again. I didn't feel comfortable with any other weapons, but I feel a hand on my back.

"you ever used a sword before" he says in a rough voice

"no" I say back puzzled. He laughs.

"well you need to learn. Knife girl. What are you going to do if there aren't any knives in the arena"

"then I'll kill with my hands" I say with a shrug. He shakes his head.

"I'll teach you" with this I gulp. Train with Cato the boy I had just seen massacre 50 dummy's in about 10 minutes. Sure why not.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm walking over to the sword station. This has to be the weirdest day ever. Being small in stature and size, the sword isn't exactly the best weapon for me. but I won't let Cato think he can scare me. he can't. He walks behind me with a sly grin on his face.

"so tiger, you know how to hold a sword" he says looking directly down at me. like I was some sort of child. I don't think so.

"by the handle, maybe" I say the words almost violently

He grins. It's sinister yet almost playful "well looks like we need to get you suited up" he laughs nodding his head over to the armour padding station

"don't need it"

At this he rolls his eyes. " I hacked up about 50 dummy's in front of you before lunch, I think we both agree you need padding". Thinking about him hacking and slicing those dummy's up like they were merely made of butter makes me think twice. On second thought padding sounds good.

"whatever" I mumble.

At the padding station I am given a large black vest that makes me look twice my size. I realize I have no idea how to put it on. I'm still looking at the large buckle straps when Cato comes beside me. he leans his head in and whispers in an almost seductive voice "need some help" me being well me tells him "no."

He just laughs and just takes the vest from me. "always so stubborn" with this I smirk because I was stubborn. I didn't need help. I could do things on my own, by myself.

just then Cato wraps the vest around my waist. His hands delicately wrapping themselves around my hips. Once again he's gentle and it's clear he's in no rush to take his hands away as does up each buckle. My stomach feels like its doing somersaults over and over again. I really want to lean myself into him. to lean against his chest, to have him grip me tighter but I stop my thoughts in their tracks. I couldn't like this boy. I just couldn't. I was a career. Deadly. Human emotions shouldn't be plaguing me right now. Not ever. What was it about this boy that could make me feel like this.

"done yet" I say in an annoyed voice. I'm not annoyed at him. I'm annoyed at myself for letting him get under my skin. But he doesn't know that. He shakes his head " have a little patience clove, these things have to be done right" I can hear the other meaning to his words. I see that look in his eyes. He's fucking with me. trying to make me fall for him or start trusting him. He wants to get inside my head. Make me like him, then play me like that little bitch sparkler. Not going to happen.

We're at the sword station. How was I going to do this? use a sword, I'd never tried with any other weapons but a spear, I was good a spear throwing because they were just like over sized knives and my aim was perfect. but these swords I wouldn't know which one to go for first or which one has the cleanest cut or which one I should use. I look at Cato and he see's my hesitation "so Clove ready to battle, well If you're not too scared"

"you wish"

"I do" he says with all seriousness "so clove you being well you...well you're not exactly the biggest tribute, you need to start with a smaller sword something that swings itself almost"

"okay" I say

He takes a small sword off the rack and hands it to me. It's small yet lighter than I was expecting, it's silver with pattern of swirls on one side and has a red tip that makes it looks like blood. "It's titanium that's what makes it so light and it has other metals mixed in that's what gives it it's strength" Cato says. I like it.

But I'm inexperienced in sword handling and I now have no idea what I'm doing. Cato laughs. "Clove your holding it wrong, you need to hold it further down the handle" he tells me putting one of his hands over mine and the other holds the sword. He positions my hand where it should be. At the base of the sword handle. "mmhm" is my only reply The knots in my stomach are back and his hands are on mine. My face burns red again. I'd never once blushed until I'd met this kid. What changed. He notices but luckily he doesn't comment. He takes his hand away, my face falls I want him to leave it on mine. But no. I can't keep thinking like this. I did not like this boy. End of.

I walk onto the mat with Cato right behind me. there's roughly about 30 dummy's in front of me. "take it away tiger" I look at him. I start hacking the dummy's but it's clear I don't know what I'm doing, the dummy's barley fall off the stands they're on. I look around. jackal catches my eye he looks at me with a 'you can do it' expression. I grimace back, he raises his eyebrows I know what he's saying 'I didn't take you for a quitter'. I nod. I'm not. It's weird I can almost read this guy. Somehow he seems to know me, or what I a, thinking. With a small wink he turns back to his machete and hacks away.

I look around the centre when I notice she's looking at me. laughing with the biggest grin on her face I'd seen yet. Taunting me because I couldn't handle a sword. This angered me. I could easily rip her precious blonde hair off her head. I growl back at her. smug cow.

Cato comes up behind me "well there's room for improvement" I laugh once.

"ha. I suck at it Cato. You know I do. Can I go to the knives now"

"no chance, you just need some work clove" he says "like this"

He grabs my wrist in his hand. He's so powerful. I can feel it, with one twist of the hand my wrist could shatter and break in half. But he's careful. He puts his other hand round my waist and his head on my shoulder. I'm about to tell him to back of before I rip his throat out but I'm too shocked. Did tributes or students ever get this close? Not in sector 1 but here I didn't know.

"like this" he whispers in my ear again and he swings my hand across a dummy causing it to cut it open and some stuffing to fall out. "or if you want something more powerful" he swings my arm a little harder at another dummy causing it to be cut clean in half. I nod. He was good. He knew what he was doing. I look around Cato's head and both his hands are still on me. I see her.

Sparkler is standing about 50 meters away. The look on her face is furious. She snarls at me. I grin back smug. I had Cato wrapped around me and she didn't. She hated this. I loved it. I was so worth letting him touch me to see her reaction right now. She continues to glare until Cato pulls away and tells me to try for myself. I do. Surprisingly it works. I manage to cut a dummy clean in half on my own. Cato nods and smiles at me. I smile back. The first proper smile I'd ever given him.


	5. Chapter 5

We continue to practise together until training ends. Me and him. I mostly just watch him. The way he swings and slashes is beyond memorizing. I don't think I look away from him once. The power in Cato is shocking. I like it. Not that I'd ever admit it. I join him using the sword, and I slash away. It feels good to know I can now kind of use a sword, every kind of training helps to go toward winning the games. and I would. winning was my only option.

The bell signals ending our training for today. I look at Cato he nods telling me it's time to stop. Everyone starts filing out of the training centre but I stay put. I want to train some more. I want to feel the knives again. It was the only one time I felt truly comfortable, with a knife in my hands. Everyone leaves Cato goes as well. I move over towards the knives station. I pick a knife and fling it at the dummy. I'm aware of someone behind me. I turn

"Hey sweetness, still practising" It's jackal he's smiling. I smile back.

"well I need to keep my standard up" at this he laughs again.

"Please clove. You don't even need to try with those anymore, You're a natural" he says motioning to my knives. I smile again. jackal wasn't saying this to kiss my ass. He meant it. I knew it. In some ways this guy was the complete opposite of me, like how nice he was, but in other ways he was exactly the same.

"well same with you and that machete" I'd watched him a little at the beginning of training, the boy was talented when it came to the machete. He could kill. We all could. But still he had talent. I admired that.

"mm thanks sweetness" he replies. It's like we're best friends . even though we've just met. I can tell I like him. Not in a romantic way. He wasn't my type and I wasn't his. We were friends. My first friend.

I train with him for a while. I show him how to hold a knife. How to throw. He's not bad at it. And It's kind of fun. He makes stupid jokes while I throw knives at him when he does. I like him. He's still not a weakness though. Just a friend. Although if it came to it I could kill him. I wouldn't want to. But I could. But right now I didn't need to think about this.

"so what was up with you and Cato today" jackal asks

"huh"

"you two seemed very...very allyish" I laugh I can't help it.

"allyish...allyish ..that's the best word you come up with" I'm still laughing when I tell him "he was just teaching me how to use a sword nothing else"

"mmm right" jackal replies I frown. "What"

"you two seemed very comfortable, that's all" he says wiggling his eyebrows. I smirk. He's such an idiot "just think about it sweetness" he says with a wink "later" he turns around and reaches the door. I'm still thinking what does he mean by me and Cato and think about it. Think about what? "bye" I mutter a second too late.

I stay a while longer thinking to myself what could Cato's motives be? Why would he show me how to use a sword. I was tough. And he looked at me like I was someone worthy of knowing. But that's because I was. I was going to win the games. I think as I fling my knives. Each getting a good stick in the dummy's head. I never miss even when I think. Jackal was right. I comes naturally to me.

I stand there just killing dummy after dummy when I hear a laugh. Spinning I find Brutus staring at me "good going today precious. I was right. You're golden. A perfect tribute"

I nod "thanks, why'd you do it."

"do what"

"let me in a year earlier. I threw a knife at Marrica's head" remembering it I say with a laugh

He joins in "well clove. I saw a power in you. Something that I have myself. It's a power to keep going, a power to be the best. And you have it. Like me. you'll win your games"

I nod. He believed in me. and he was right. I have power and I will win. "I know"

He smiles "I noticed you and Cato today"

Oh crap where was this going. Did everyone notice us? Of course this was Cato, the most feared student in training today or maybe even ever. "oh did you" I reply passively

"yes I did." he looks at me "like that blonde girl it seems he has taken an interest in you" I nod. What blonde girl. Only one I can think of. Sparkler. I growl the name in my head.

"maybe" I allow. He smiles. "keep training with him. The boys talented like you. Has a bit of a temper, but you'll learn alot from him okay" I nod. Whatever. so he likes Sparkler. This made me mad. Furious. Was he just playing me? probably. I look at Brutus.

"Well I'm done for today" I announce. He nods

"keep it up precious, I've got faith in you, you'll be my best tribute yet" this pacified me. it made me smile a little. Me clove. The almighty Brutus's best tribute. he thought I was good. Good enough to be his best. And he had previously had many tributes. although the rage about the Cato thing was still there. I'd wait until I was in my room to take it out.

"bye" I say walking through the door. I made my way through the centre. Passing identical doors and hallways. Unlike sector 1 many of the kids socialized here. They were chatting to each other in the hallways. They'd fall silent as I'd walk past. I was the outsider. Just the way I like it.

I reach my door. Number 27.I push into it and see my stuff. I'm still annoyed and I kick my bed as hard as I can. I growl when my foot starts hurting but that's it. Weakness isn't in my vocabulary. I hear a chuckle from the other side of my room. I spin and am about to head for my knives when I see him sat in my chair. A stupid smug grin on his face. "whoa easy tiger" Cato. Why must it always be Cato.


End file.
